


Can’t Stop Smiling:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Great Morning, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mood/Good Mood, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was having a great day, He was smiling, & it wouldn’t leave his face, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Can’t Stop Smiling:

*Summary: Danny was having a great day, He was smiling, & it wouldn’t leave his face, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was in such a great mood, & can’t stop smiling. He barely could contain it. Everything is going right for him for once, He wasn’t gonna take it for granted.

 

He got his breakfast from his favorite fast food restaurant, & have him extra hashbrowns, Plus, He didn’t have to sit in traffic. It was easy getting to HQ easily.

 

He got into his office, Commander Steve McGarrett, His Partner, & Lover was there too at the smart table, The Loudmouth Detective was glad to see him.

 

He just went over to him, & planted a hot kiss on his delicious lips, The Former Seal smiled, as he tasted his lover on his lips, & smiled, as a response to it. Steve asked, “What was that for ?”, he smiled bigger.

 

Danny shrugged his shoulders, “Nothing, Just wanted to”, & they shared another kiss, which turned into a makeout session. The Hunky Brunette felt lucky, as they broke for air. The Five-O Commander vowed to love, & protect him in the future, & forever.

 

The End.


End file.
